Entangled
by Hily-chan
Summary: Parfois nos sentiments sont intriqués au fin fond d'un rêve... Je ne peux pas dire plus ou ça ne vaut pas la peine de le lire ! OS très très court...! REVIEWS ! SVP ! inspiré de la chanson Entangled de Genesis


Salut ! Alors cet OS est très court, mais j'avais envie de l'écrire sur le coup ! Alors j'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture !!

_**Entangled**_

* * *

_Ce doux rêve que tu me donnes par les délicats reflets de la lumière se reflètant avec tant de facilité sur ta peau opaline. Une fleur sont les pétals sont recouverts de neige. Une superbe rose noire. Un fruit interdit. Ma pomme, mon délire, ma passion._

_Il m'arrive de t'observer du haut des toits voisins faces à ta chambre. Du haut de ce court ciel, je t'observe, j'observe le silence qui submerge les lieux où tu dors, le silence qui court entre mes deux oreilles. Le silence qui déambule à travers cette amère coquille qui me sert de corps. J'observe le silence qui se transporte sur les vertes plaines autour des maisons. J'observe ma solitude._

_Je suis perdu... Autant que je désire être vu. De toi._

_Combien de fois me suis-je obligé à cesser de rêver? Combien de fois me suis-je convaincu que tout cela était absurde? Tant de fois. Et pourtant... Il semble que je ne peux toujours pas t'oublier. Te renier._  
_Je t'observe, je me cache cette fois, car tu es éveillé. Tu semble fatigué et un peu malade. Tu as maigri, mais tu restes toujours aussi magnifique. Aussi intouchable... inatteignable._

_Tes cheveux, de parfaits traits d'encre de chine, aussi sombres que le plumage du plus ténèbre des corbeaux. Tes yeux, noirs de jais, profonds, immenses... Il me demandent, m'ordonnent, me supplient, de rester ancrés dans les tiens. Il me torturent. Je les hais.. et les aime tant à la fois._

_Ta personne longiligne, parfaite, irréprochable. Magnifique._

_Rien ne peut m'atteindre, rien ne peux me blesser. Rien sauf toi. Toi qui le fais si bien... Toi qui réussit à détruire petit à petit le peu d'espoir que j'ai de me faire ne serait-ce qu'apprécier par toi un jour. Et pourtant... Si seulement tu me laissait t'approcher. Si tu me laissait t'adresser la parole._

_Nos vies ont toujours été intriquées, j'ai sans cesse rêvé qu'un jour elles se retrouvent pour de bon. Mais non. Entremêlées, mais jamais réunies. Quelle mélancolie... mélancolie que je ne peux plus soutenir. Elle me ronge cette mélancolie, elle me tue, elle me brûle. Elle me paralyse, elle m'empêche d'être moi, elle m'empêche de t'oublier. Elle m'empêche de te haïr, m'empêche d'être ne serait-ce qu'un peu sensé... Je suis obnublié par ton être si parfait, mais Ô combien cruel. Ô combien insensible, inébranlable._

_Dans ma tête joue timidement le Madrigal, signe de ma folie grandissante, de mon obsession. Je t'endends murmurer. Doucement dans mon oreille. Des mots incompréhensibles. De simples souffles. Je m'en abreuve, je m'en nourris. Ils sont ta voix, ils sont ma douleur. Ils sont mon amour pour toi._

_Je suis condamné à dériver sur les tristes océans de ton nom. Rien n'est tout à fait réel là-bas... Pas même toi. Toi que je prends pour un dieu, pour quelqu'un d'aussi parfait... Je sais si bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Pourtant chaque fois que je fais face à cette accablante vérité, je l'oublie, et t'aime encore plus. Peut-être qu'un jours nous nous retoruverons... Dans un rêve? Ce rêve? Celui de ta personne contre moi, qui me murmure à l'oreille tout l'amour que tu me portes? J'aimerais tant y croire, réellement le croire... Si seulement._

_Les murmurent s'élèvent à peine, mais je n'en comprends toujours pas le sens. Ils m'effleurent, me chatouilles, m'embrassent. Et je ne te veux que plus fort._

_Je t'en pries, laisses-moi t'aimer. Laisses-moi te prouver que je vaut mieux que tous ses hommes qui te passent dessus les uns après les autres. Laisses-moi te prouver que mon amour pour toi est fort, est vrai, est athentique. Laisses-moi te montrer combien j'ai besoin de toi, et combien tu pourrais avoir besoin de moi. À quel point je pourrai toujours t'aider, t'aimer comme tu le mérites. Comme je mérite de le faire. Je t'aime tellement... Je ne veux pas te laisser partir. Je ne veux pas dériver sans toi, je ne veux pas. Je ne peux plus vivre sans te savoir à mes côtés. Je te veux. J'ai besoin de toi à un point innimaginable... _

_Aimes-moi._

_Aimes-moi... Je t'en supplies! Aimes-moi ! Aimes-moi !!_

_Des murmures, du vent, des sons incompréhensibles, des sifflements, des lames, des coups... Finalement, les murmures s'élevèrent soudain, et je les comprirent. Ils s'élevèrent pour former les mots..._

-haaa!!

Je me réveille en sursaut, comme secoué par l'étrange rêve que je viens de faire.

Je sens soudain de chaudes lèvres embrasser mon cou avec amour avant de lancer:

-Cauchemar?

Je me retourne et lui réponds:

-Ouais... Assez bizarre en plus.

-Explique..!

-Je sais pas... Je crois que j'étais fou et obsédé par toi mais toi tu ne voulais pas de moi...

-Woua quel horrible cauchemar! Dit-il, sarcastique.

-Ris pas ! J'ai pas dit que j'avais peur, c'était juste... Bizarre.

-Je blaguais mon amour !

Il posa ses roses lèvres sur les miennes, bien heureux de ce doux contact réconfortant. Parce que j'ai beau dire le contraire, ce rêve m'a réellement foutu la frousse.

-Tu veux mettre un peu de musique pour te détendre?

-Ouais vas-y mon amour..

-J'ai envie d'écouter du Genesis!

-Ouais, bonne idée!

Il mit le cd dans le lecteur, et quelques notes de la chanson Entangled s'élevèrent dans la chambre. Soudain, Sasuke se rapproche de moi, et murmura, incroyablement doucement, à mon oreille:

-Je t'aime mon amour. À tout jamais.

_Finalement, les murmures s'élevèrent soudain, et je les comprirent. Ils s'élevèrent pour former ces mots:_

_-Je t'aime mon amour. À tout jamais._

_**" Sentenced to drift far away now,  
Nothing is quite what it seems,  
Sometimes entangled in your own dreams."**_

_**Entangled-Genesis**_

_**Fin.**_

_**Bon, je sais que c OS était très court, mais sur le coup j'avais envie de l'écrire! **_

_**Alors, qu'en dites-vous?**_

_**REVIEWS ?!?!**_

_**Merci !!**_

_**Hily-chan xx  
**_


End file.
